Return to the Clans
211px |author=''Coming Following Release'' |cover artist=Don Hudson |publish date=June 9, 2009 |isbn=0061547948 |editions=''Softcover'' |summary=Sasha has gone back to the forest to raise her kits, Moth, Hawk, and Tadpole. She thinks she's a safe distance from ShadowClan's prying eyes, but Tigerstar still haunts her dreams, and Sasha fears that he will soon discover the existence of his kits. As leaf-bare stretches on, and Sasha finds it harder to feed, she wonders if her kits might be better off as warriors, with a clan to protect and train them. But where does Sasha belong?}} Return to the Clans is the third and last volume in the Tigerstar and Sasha series. The Bookjacket The Blurb Sasha has gone back to the forest to raise her kits, Moth, Hawk, and Tadpole. She thinks she's a safe distance from ShadowClan's prying eyes, but Tigerstar still haunts her dreams, and Sasha fears that he will soon discover the existence of his kits. As leaf-bare stretches on, and Sasha finds it harder to feed, she wonders if her kits might be better off as warriors, with a Clan to protect and train them. But where does Sasha belong? She doesn't want to leave her kits, but she does not belong in a clan. The Praise Coming Once Available "Praise" :::::::::::-Praiser Detailed Plot Summary Sasha has gone back to the forest to raise her three kits by Tigerstar, Hawk, Moth and Tadpole.While hunting for her kits she gets caught by a ShadowClan patrol. Afraid that they will take them she lies and says they died from the cold. She lets them play outside but when they come back in she tells them about Ken. Later she lets them outside and Russetfur walks in on them. Russetfur guesses that Tigerstar is their father. The next day Sasha goes out hunting and the kits go out to find Ken because they want to make their mother happy. They go into twolegplace and get confronted by BloodClan warriors. They run from them. Meanwhile Sasha has come back to find her kits gone. She goes out to look for them when she is joined by Shnuky. The kits go into an abandoned looking twoleg nest. They go through a basement window when the last kit pushes down what was holding the window up. They become trapped. Sasha, still trying to find the three gets confronted by the same BloodClan warriors. In the basement a pipe blows and water leaks rapidly from it. Sasha rescues Hawk and Moth, but Tadpole drowns. That night she dreams of Tigerstar and asks if Tadpole is with him. Tigerstar says no but confides that he is safe. Sasha later meets with Pine and he takes her and the kits to a barn where another she-cat lives. After Pine leaves the she-cat attacks the kits and Sasha. Then Sasha gets attacked by the queen herself (Hawk and Moth are attacked by the she-cat's kits) but Sasha beats her. She leaves with the kits to go to RiverClan. In the outskirts of the territory, Sasha tells the kits who their father is and says that its their secret. Once they start to progress they run into a RiverClan patrol. Sasha tells them that she and her kits wish to be warriors. At first they don't agree but then they do because their nursery is almost empty. When they get back to camp the kits get their apprentice names but Sasha refuses. Not long into their apprenticeships they see kits from the nursery pretending to be Tigerstar. They ask Sasha why they acted like that about him. Sasha tells them the truth about the truth about him and makes them promise again that that was their little secret. Later Hawkpaw and Mothpaw discover the remnants of Bonehill. Then Leopardstar lectures them on how horrible Tigerstar was and how much pain they suffered because of him. Later Sasha decides clan life isn't for her, but her kits stay. See Also Chapter-by-Chapter Notes Character List Book Cover Gallery Category:Tigerstar and Sasha Series Category:Return to the Clans